


The time inbetween

by oreob1tch



Series: Against all odds [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmates, please don't hate me for this too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Despite the distance, all the paths led back to him.





	The time inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is extremely rushed, but I've been working on this series for way too long. This wasn't even supposed to have more than one part :D 
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) if you wanna yell at me, or just talk.
> 
> shoutout to my beautiful twitter friends for holding my hand through this whole thing.

He could immediately tell what's going on; the tell tale sound of the bed protesting under the weight of their bodies. Yunho groans and covers his head with one of the pillows he has stashed on his bed. They're doing it again and Yunho was just about to fall asleep.

It's the moments like this when he really regrets still living with Seonghwa who basically moved his boyfriend into their shared apartment. Moments like these makes him want to pack a bag and get the hell out. Despite all that, he's happy for them, really, Yeosang is really the one for Seonghwa and Yunho has never seen his best friend this happy. Moreover, Yeosang is really cool and he and Yunho get along really well. But _this,_ this is something he's really not happy about. They can prove their undying love to each other in other, more quiet ways.

All he wants is a damn sleep, it's almost three in the morning and he's supposed to be getting up in three hours to get ready for work. He puts in his ear buds and plays something on full volume, muting everything else. He closes his eyes and tries to think about nice things to help him sleep but the only thing he sees is Hongjoong's face, his pretty smile and his beautiful eyes. Despite the loud music blasting through his ear buds, he can _hear_ Hongjoong's laugh, the adorable squeak he lets out when he laughs a bit too hard, his cute small hands slapping his own thighs when he finds something hilarious. Yunho sighs, shutting his eyes a little tighter as if that could help getting the older boy out of his head. He should be grateful for what he has - which is a pretty solid, good friendship with his soulmate. He knows that he messed up big two years ago and should be happy that Hongjoong even wants to be his friend. It took them a while to get where they are now and he can't lose that just because he has feelings for him. Honestly, at this point, he's not even sure if the feelings are the bond's fault or if it's all on him and on Hongjoong's absolutely beautiful personality. Probably both.

But it doesn't matter how much he likes the older, he made it very crystal clear that he's not comfortable with anything more but a friendship. _Yet._ Yunho keeps telling himself that Hongjoong is not ready just yet. It can change, right? He's waited for two years to get here and will wait for five more only to get another shot. He loves Hongjoong dearly and he is worth the wait.

The days starts out absolutely awful. He sleeps through all of his alarms and gets to work twenty minutes late. He gets few ugly stares from the other teachers at which he just rolls his eyes and gets his stuff, running to his class, still with a bad feeling in his gut. Something keeps telling him that something is not wrong and he just can't pinpoint what exactly. The feelings worsens when Hongjoong texts him around three in the afternoon, asking him to meet him at his house and bring Seonghwa and Yeosang along. It sounds serious despite all the smiley faces Hongjoong used. He honestly doesn't want to go, not today, especially because he's still so tired and the kids are not really making it any easier for him. He loves children, loves working with them and wouldn't change the job for anything, today is just not his day. He can't wait to get out of there.

When he finally does few hours later, he finds out someone slashed his tires and he groans loudly, kicking the side of his car. Today is a nightmare and he just wants to go home, eat too much ramyeon and go to bed. He calls Seonghwa, little shaky. The older picks up almost immediately. "Yunho?"

"Could you pick me up? I have a problem with my car?"

"Of course, we'll be there in few minutes." Yunho thanks him and waits inside the car, fidgeting.

****

The feelings only worsens as the three of them arrive at Hongjoong's place. Hongjoong is waiting for them, but not alone.

He expected a lot of things, but this was definitely not one of them. One look at their interlaced fingers and Yunho feels like he got punched, repeatedly.

His soulmate looks so happy and Yunho can't help but feel betrayed. All these months of him trying his best and Hongjoong couldn't even tell him that he's seeing someone.

"Guys, this is Mingi, my boyfriend," Hongjoong singsongs and _Mingi_ smiles at them. Yunho hates him, he absolutely despises him. Both Yeosang and Seonghwa seem stiff but have a small conversation with Hongjoong's boyfriend while the said short man takes Yunho aside. "He doesn't know we're soulmates and I would really appreciate if you didn't tell him, Yunho. I want to tell him myself, when the time is right." And because Yunho feels hurt and betrayed and just so damn heartbroken, the first thing he thinks of doing is telling Mingi that the man he's dating already knows his soulmate, way too well.

But he also loves Hongjoong and would do anything to make him happy. Even if it means lying to this guy who has no idea that the shorty he's in a relationship with has already found his destined one.

"Of course, hyung."

"Thank you, Yunnie." He takes his hand and gives it a squeeze before jogging off to Mingi, latching himself onto Mingi's side. Yunho can't even look at the man, the stranger, that forced himself between them. He just kind of slouches down on the couch as Hongjoong and Mingi keep answering Yeosang's questions. The sight of his blinding smile as Mingi kisses his temple breaks his heart into even tinier pieces. He's looking at the tall man as if he hung the moon and the stars and it just _hurts so much._ Yunho keeps looking at Hongjoong who's absolutely ignoring everything and everyone, completely in his own little world, smiling wide with eyes crinkling, nose cutely scrunched up.  
Yunho is trying his best not to look at where Hongjoong's looking, the ugly feelings already bubbling up in his chest.

Seonghwa taps his shoulder and rests his chin on top of Yunho's head. "I have good news for you. Yeosang and I found a perfect place and we're moving in in few weeks." It's like a punch to the gut. After everything that has happened that day, this was the last thing Yunho wanted to hear. He fakes a smile, holding Seonghwa's hand. "That's amazing hyung. I'm happy for you."

But Seonghwa, being his best friend of several years, immediately knows that something is not right. "Hey...are you okay? We're not moving just yet, don't worry. I'm not leaving you alone for now."

_For now._

"I'm fine, Seonghwa hyung, just a little shocked. Didn't see this coming," Yunho admits and seonghwa hums in understanding. "No one did, dear. Do you wanna go home? I think that Hongjoong would understand."

Yunho nods and Seonghwa hugs him briefly before walking up to Yeosang and whispering something into his ear. Yeosang nods and tells Hongjoong that Seonghwa is not feeling his best and they're going home, taking Yunho with him. Hongjoong looks a little surprised, maybe even a little sad and it's breaking Yunho's heart.

"I'll call you," he says as he passing by the two lovebirds. They realized that talking to one another for a certain amount of him, even through a phone, is enough to keep them from being sick when they're apart for a little longer period of time.

Hongjoong nods at him and when he's safely in the backseat of Yeosang's car, he breaks down in tears. Seonghwa sits beside him and pulls him into a hug even though the seat belts are making it a little awkward and difficult. Yunho kind of misses the days of being in love with Seonghwa, especially now, when he's getting the attention that he craves from someone else.

Yeosang drives them home in silence, the only sound audible being Yunho's occasional sobs and Seonghwa's gentle _shhhh_ 's to calm him down. They walk just as quietly into their apartment and both Seonghwa and Yeosang helps Yunho out of his clothes and into bed. Seonghwa presses himself to Yunho's chest while Yeosang takes the position of a big spoon and throws his arm over Yunho's side and stomach, pressing the lightest kiss to the back of Yunho's neck. They don't need to say anything to make him feel loved and he's forever grateful for them. He lets them kiss him and touch him however they want, trusting them completely. And it does feel good, really good, but he wants Hongjoong, his body craving him. He cries some more when both Seonghwa and Yeosang fall asleep, Yunho sandwiched between them. He cries until his eyes burn and his chest feels like it's gonna explode. Then he finally gives in and falls asleep, too.

****

The thing is, Yunho wants to hate Mingi, for taking his destined from him. The other thing is, Mingi is almost impossible to hate. The man is like a giant puppy and even though Yunho hates it, he actually has a lot in common with him and he can talk to him about almost anything. He can also tell that it makes Hongjoong really happy to see them get along. Yunho doesn't want to get along with him, but he does and it makes Hongjoong happy and Mingi supposedly too.

He comes over to Yunho's apartment quite often, mainly to help Seonghwa and Yeosang move. The place suddenly feels empty without the two other man, but they're also really happy in their new place, finally having something for the two of them.

Everyone is happy, except for Yunho who feels like an absolute trash every day. So one day, when he stumbles upon the job offer that is on display in the school cafeteria, of all places, he takes a photo of the little leaflet and applies for the job without thinking it through. But they offer twice as much money and it'd all be in Japan, far away from Hongjoong and his perfect little boyfriend. He doesn't care how bitter he sounds. He just wants to be selfish for once, do something just for himself and himself only. And this, this is _it._ It's what he needs.

****

"What's the occasion?" Seonghwa laughs as they place their groceries on the kitchen counter. It's been good three months since Seonghwa has been for the last time and it's almost weird to see him back here again.

"I have some news I want to share. Some good news. And I want to share them over a good dinner," Yunho explains. "Problem is.."

"That you can't cook for shit, I get it," Seonghwa laughs and gets to work, letting Yunho occasionally help with something in the kitchen but it's mostly all up to him. If he decided to poison Yunho's food, the younger wouldn't even notice. 

"I'm surprised that you invited Mingi, too." he finally speaks up again. Yunho shrugs. "He's hyung's boyfriend. And a friend."

"But Hongjoong's boyfriend first," Seonghwa hums, adding more black pepper into the dish. "You don't really like him."

"Hongjoong aside, I do. But you also understand why I dislike him, right?" He looks up at his ex roommate who only nods. "Of course. I didn't even think you'd ever talk to him. Yet look at you. You really matured, didn't you."

****

"I'm moving to Japan for the next two years!" Yunho exclaims. Yeosang chokes on the piece of food he was chewing.

"What?"

"Yeah, I got a job there. I will still be teaching kids, but in a better school. It's one of those super fancy, private ones in Osaka," he explains. "I'm starting in April." Finally, Hongjoong speaks up. "So you're leaving in a month. And you're telling us now?" he sounds angry, sad and disappoined. It irritates Yunho, as if he has any right for being upset after what he did.

"I was literally told today, what's your problem?" Can't he be just happy for him? Yunho tried to do the same when he introduced Mingi to them, and it's really damn unfair that he thinks that he can do this to him. Even Yeosang looks a little pissed. "Hyung, instead of freaking out, you could have just said congratulation. We're all happy for Yunho, aren't you?"

Hongjoong just glares at him and then looks back down on his plate. "Sure I am." Yunho's chest tightens at the obvious lie. Still, he takes a deep breath and tells himself that this can't ruin it for him.

"I'll call you once a week, don't worry. You know that works just fine, if you're worried about getting sick." He's not even hungry anymore. This definitely did not go the way he hoped it would. "I thought this whole thing through, don't worry."

The atmosphere got awkward and they're just kind of sitting in silence, chewing their food without looking at each other. Finally, Mingi clears his throat and speaks up. "So what are you going to be teaching?" Happy that someone cares, Yunho starts telling Mingi about the job and what exactly he will be doing. Mingi listens with a smile on his face and asks few more questions, lifting Yunho's mood with each one of them. Soon, Seonghwa and Yeosang join, asking more and more questions and all three sound genuinely interested. Hongjoong, on the other hand, says nothing, just keeps poking his food with a fork and soon excuses himself and leaves.

Seonghwa hugs Yunho tightly when he almost bursts out in tears and he lets the older rub his back. When Seonghwa pulls away, to a big surprise of everyone, Mingi also pulls Yunho into a hug. "I'm sorry. For what Hongjoong hyung did. It was selfish and stupid. We're all excited for you, Yunho. And I'm sure he's too, just doesn't know how to express it."

So Yeah, Yunho really wants to hate Mingi, but can't. The man doesn't deserve it. And he makes Hongjoong happy. How could Yunho hate someone like that. He thanks him and lets himself be squeezed into a hug one more time, by Yeosang. All three look really excited for him, and that's all he needs after all.

The weeks leading up to his departure pass by quick. He's not even surprised when Hongjoong doesn't show up to say goodbye. Mingi tries to come up with an excuse for him but Yunho just waves it off. It's not important to Hongjoong, and that's fine. (It's not and he spends the whole flight crying)

****

"Mister Jeong Yunho?" he immediately looks up. The assistant of one of his colleagues smiles at him. "You have a visitor." A visitor? Who could it be? It's not like anyone he's talking to here really cares enough to go to the school where he's teaching to see him.   
Sighing, he closes the book he was using to create a mock test for one of his classes and gets up and goes straight to the principal's offices. He feels like a little kid again, almost like he did something wrong and is about to get scolded, even though he knows that that's not going to happen. Hopefully.

He opens the door to the office and his heart stops beating for solid few seconds. He didn't think he would see him any time soon, probably after he would come back to Korea, if he ever would. This... he didn't expect this. "Hyung?"

The office is empty, but he still grabs Hongjoong's hand and leads him outside, to the garden area of the school - they're that fancy. "Hyung, what are you doing here?"

Somehow, Hongjoong looks tiny on the bench, and he's shaking. "I..couldn't do it anymore." he finally speaks up. After months of hearing his voice just through the phone, it makes Yunho feel lightheaded to be able to hear it in person again.

"Couldn't do what?"

There are lips pressed against his. Fingers tangled in his hair. There's a whole Hongjoong suddenly sitting in his lap. Yunho doesn't kiss him back and Hongjoong pulls away, somewhat sad, but still stays seated on Yunho's lap. "I can't... I couldn't stay with Mingi. I had to tell him everything. That you're my soulmate and that...that I just can't live without you."

Everything is just dull, no fireworks, no extreme happiness, the only thing Yunho feels is sadness that Mingi won't be around anymore. But he's been trying so hard to stop liking Hongjoong, as much as the bond let him. "Hyung..."

"Please, I know I messed up. I .. I brought him home, knowing you liked me and I hurt you and I am so sorry for that. But please, please, give us a chance, I refuse to run away from this anymore, I love you Yunho."

He could just say that he doesn't want to, just like Hongjoong did all those years ago. He could easily just get up and get back to work. But there's a part of him that still cares about the man on his lap. Hongjoong kisses him again and this time, Yunho gives in and kissses him back, but pulls away quickly. This is Japan after all, and school grounds at that. "I still need to stay here for the rest of the two years, hyung. You want to wait for me?" He can see his hyung's eyes watering. He doesn't want to see him cry.

"I will if I have to," Hongjoong says through tears. "I'm willing to try anything, if you are." And Yunho...Yunho doesn't know. He should be happy that this is happening and that Hongjoong wants him back, but they've been through so much that it feels like they wouldn't even work out anymore, soulmate bond or not. But he still loves the older, and there's no point in denying that.

"Hyung..."

"I love you, let me love you, please." Hongjoong's face is red and blotchy from crying. His break is about to end soon. He sighs and reaches into his back pocket to fish out a key that he hands the older man. "This is the key from my apartment. I'll text you the address. Wait for me there." Hongjoong nods, clutching the key to his chest. Yunho walks him to the main entrance and Hongjoong looks at him, still crying a little. "I messed it all up, didn't I." But Yunho doesn't want to think about it now. Instead, he leans down and kisses Hongjoong's forehead. "I'll see you later."


End file.
